


A Shot of Absinthe in the Night

by The_Jester_Erebus10



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adultery, BDSM, Conditioning, Confusion, Daddy Issues, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Femslash, Fucked Up, Love/Hate, Mommy Issues, Mother Complex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Coercion, Storybrooke, Suspension, Taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jester_Erebus10/pseuds/The_Jester_Erebus10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Queen" Cora and Prince Charming have more in common then they will ever know, and their daughters deal with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shot of Absinthe in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Storybrooke, Maine setting (Season 2 era)  
>   
> Cora//Regina and Charming//Emma  
>   
> THIS FIC IS VERY DISTURBING! MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING!  
>   
> I love Dark!Charming who has no morals, and I have to write him like this because there's no way he's just a bland piece of stale bread. There has to be more to his character than just that. Sorry to squick you guys if I do.  
>   
> Yeah I was in a very weird mood and wrote this "gem." I was pondering stuff, and writing is my ultimate coping mechanism, so there. It's therapy.

Cora's voice rose higher, higher still, into a kind of lilting whistle. It was as if she were a little bird, calling for her mate.

She didn't need a hard male body above her at that moment, however. Regina's ministrations proved to be satisfactory enough. Cora arched into her daughter's hungry grasp as her soft lips and sharp white teeth contrasted to create such pleasure in the vessel that was Cora's prone form.

She had trained her daughter well in the past, it would seem.

Regina moaned against the wet flesh that she was attending to so wonderfully, and--

\--harder, faster, rougher—that's what Cora wanted. Yet what Regina gave her was soft, teasing touches and kisses and licks, and it made the act seem even more forbidden, with her timidness and innocence.

Cora never pleaded, never begged, but for her angel, she would do anything—say anything—especially if it meant to keep this bittersweet pleasure building.

Regina was depraved, was twisted, but god, Cora was too, and nothing was more titillating than the ultimate taboo. It was so, so wrong, yet Cora's moist sex responded to her daughter all the same. Her libido had no conscious. 

Regina moved from Cora's dripping center, and Cora tensed as she felt a single fingernail scrape her other entrance. Bucking and cursing, Cora flung her head back. This seemed to be motivation enough for her darling Regina, who buried her face into her mother's curves and began to pleasure Cora with renewed excitement.

It was quick and fearless and devastating as Cora came, shuddering and crying out as Regina rubbed her face into Cora, running her nose and tongue in Cora's most secret place that not even another man had ever touched. The sensations that another woman's tongue could evoke, even in a spot she wouldn't think to touch herself...

It was...

...invigorating.

Cora sighed in contentment, her long chestnut hair fanned against Regina's pillow. She inhaled the air deeply, the scent of her love filling her. If she had a heart in her chest, Cora imagined it would swell with compassion and a million other feelings that were rushing through her veins. 

“Was it good, Mommy?” Regina cooed, and Cora, wide eyed and timid, suddenly, nodded and closed her eyes. “I love you,” Regina added quietly.

“Oh,” Cora breathed, lifting up her trembling hand to run her fingers through Regina's dark locks. It felt like water and fire, falling through her hands, like silk. The sweet smell of her brown strands made Cora smile, and she let her hand fall back. “I love you. We will be enough, together. I know this now.”

“We can get him back,” Regina said in a overly hopeful tone that Cora thought was precious. Cora smiled softly. 

“We will.”

//

Charming watched as Emma struggled against the makeshift bonds that held her, biting down on the handkerchief covering her jaw and stuffing her mouth.

A part of him felt a pang of guilt for seeing his daughter in such a way, her small pink nipples peaking in the cold air of his basement, her breasts swaying to and fro as her arms hung high above her head. 

They had done this before, of course, yet Emma had...reservations, now, ever since the curse had broken. She had wanted to leave his bed, the warm comfort that he offered her at night.

Charming, like any normal, hot blooded man, wasn't having any of that. 

He could tell his daughter liked it, though, by the way her chest moved as he came closer—her breathing became more rapid, less controlled...her nipples becoming more apparent against her creamy white skin...it was as if they were begging him to taste and bite.

A vision of Snow White flitted through the lust filled haze, and he shook the dream figure away from his mind. He loved his wife, she was his one true love, yet...

Emma would be his downfall. She was the apple in the Garden of Eden, the vice of Adam and Eve that he remembered from his bible he had during his David Nolan days.

Charming didn't notice Emma's muffled pleas until her hoarse moans cracked as they became louder and more desperate. He stepped closer to her, relishing the control he had over his rebellious daughter. 

“Emma, Emma, Emma,” Charming clucked his tongue and sauntered around Emma as she whipped her body around to follow the path of his footsteps. He felt a spasm pulse through his heavy, clothed erection as he ran a single hand down Emma's rump, the smooth, flawless milky skin tempting him to mark it for his own. “I thought I told you...I have the power here.”

He brought his face close to her quaking throat and let his breath caress her ear ever so slightly as he murmured, “You are mine.”  
Emma grunted, and Charming knew his daughter well enough by now to exact a plan of action. He brought his mouth to the side of her neck and bit down, gentle enough not to draw blood, but rough enough to let her know who was in charge. He rubbed his chin against her bare throat, the sand paper stubble must have been coarse against her tender, sensitive woman flesh...but it was just how she used to like it.

Emma jerked in her bonds. 

Charming hid his smirk in her neck as he placed open mouthed kisses, sloppy and wet and passionate, against her skin. Emma was moaning continuously now, straining against her bonds, but not away from his own firm body. Instead, she rubbed against him, her naked flesh invoking some dark, wanton demon that had laid dormant inside of him for so long...the insatiable demon that wanted him to taketaketake, to consume her whole as Emma was struggling to immerse herself in him. She wriggled against him, a pretty little offering.

Like mother, like daughter...

He wouldn't let her get under his skin. 

But the dark part of Charming knew that it was too late, while she moved against him as if to become a part of him. The angry, hungry side that he kept bottled away wanted her now, wanted to hear her screams and see his own nails scrabbling at her skin and teeth ripping into her like she was a royal feast.

He wanted to fucking devour her.

Charming backed away from Emma, and his cock felt as if it were about to explode as she let out a small whimper of loss.

He knelt down on the basement floor, bracing both hands against her thighs and slowly spreading them. The poor girl was trembling uncontrollably now, but Charming could not feel pity for her. 

Not yet. Not until this depraved act was consecrated. He would anoint her, he would hurt her, he would heal her, and then he would love her, in his own sick, twisted way.

His mouth watered as he smelled her musky honeysuckle scent, rising up in the air until his nostrils were filled with the sweet, almost cloying aroma. Charming stroked his fingers up, closer to the source of the dripping dew, and as he felt the wetness on his index finger he brought it back to gaze upon it.

The clear liquid coated his fingertip, and he rubbed his middle and index finger together before bringing it to his treacherously eager mouth. She tasted better than she smelled, and he moaned as he slowly tasted her juices.

It wasn't enough, and Charming needed more of that sugary arousal that melted off of his daughter's core. His steady, slow pace was driving him mad, and finally he brought his face to Emma's slippery pussy and succumbed to his desires.

Emma's squawks were muffled and desperate as Charming sucked her clit into his wet mouth, moaning against her as his cock grew even harder. He released her peak with a harsh lash of tongue, and then licked a broad stripe up and down the length of her sex. He raised one hand from where it was resting on her inner thigh and thrust two fingers into her tight entrance, relishing the cry she let out and how her body clutched him as if it was never going to let him go.

A pretty little puppet was what she was, now. Emma Swan was strong willed, free spirited...but Charming could do anything he wanted to her in this moment, and he was going to take full advantage of his time.

He rocked his fingers deeper inside of her, feeling her tight entrance flutter and squeeze rapidly against the rough appendages. He wanted to fuck her, oh god, how he wanted to dominate her completely, to feel her slick hole caress his cock in a twisted embrace.

His desires were taking over his mind, his body, the heart he could feel beating inside his chest...he imagined that his heart was as black as coal for acting on this sin once more, but he would burn in hell for a hundred years if it meant for him to have at least one last taste of this heavenly bliss.

Charming slowly removed his fingers and backed away from her smooth, pink flesh. He stood up, fidgeting with his jeans until he felt them fall from his body. His cock stood proud against his belly, and he walked around to face his daughter.

Emma's eyes widened, but it wasn't from fear or repulsion. Excitement and lust ran rampant in the depths of her stormy eyes and Charming deemed this the perfect time to remove her gag.

The handkerchief dropped to the stone floor, and Emma drew in a deep breath before exhaling a sweet, smoky gasp. “Daddy, please,” she groaned, her limbs jerking spasmodically against her makeshift bonds.

“What do you want?” Charming asked, even though he already knew what she wanted. 

“F--”

“Mm,” Charming grunted, and pulled himself flush against her nude form. “Say it.”

“F—fuck me.”

“Good girl,” Charming breathed, “but I would prefer to do this in a bed.”

Luckily for both of them, there was a spare bed in a small room in the cellar. With shaking hands he freed her. He knew that she wouldn't fight him or run away. He was that virus that infected her very soul, that deadly addiction that she would never be able to shake off.

Charming guided Emma to the room, roughly grasped her by the arms and pushed her down until she sank like a stone into the mattress. As she fell against the sheets, a naked seraph that was all untainted flesh and pure of heart, the demon inside of him rose once more to take what was offered.

And the demon would.

Ruthlessly. 

He had to quench this hell fire inside of him, and Emma was the cool spring waterfall that could ease his torment.

“Ah—AH!” Emma shrieked, as Charming guided his member into her tight little entrance. The head could barely fit inside of her, yet more wetness trickled down on him and he rammed himself into the clenching hole.

He could tell from her screams that pain was melding with mind blowing pleasure. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he thrust slowly, but not to keep her from bleeding...he wanted this to last.

Emma's hands grappled at the bare flesh of his back, and he began to piston recklessly inside of her, not caring to last anymore, just wanting to feel the ecstasy of his release, to feel her come as he spilled inside her. 

Rapid pulsing heat

Quaking limbs breathy cries push push almost there oh god how he loved her, he loved her---

He was so close he could taste the essence of their passion on his tongue, on his breath, in everything he saw and heard. With trembling hands he reached down to pinch a nipple between his fingers roughly, twisting, pulling, oh, oh, oh--

Emma tensed and her hips met his in a perverted chorus of sweat slicked hair coarse skin slapping wet, soft flesh. Her cries were high pitched and wanting, and Charming let out a breathless roar as stars exploded behind his eyes. God, he was—he was--

He could feel her everywhere as he released a torrent of his unspeakable desire inside of her, and with an angelic scream, she convulsed around him as his spilled his seed.

Charming collapsed on top of his dear Emma, her curves pressing against him and bosom shaking with soft, gasping cries.

Their breathing became slower, more synchronized. He pulled out of her, his seed dripping down both of their sexes. He could smell her sweet, flowery scent still, yet it always was more irresistible when it was mixed with his own strong musk.

The demon, locked in the confines of his soul once more, chattered inside his chest, swelling with triumph. Charming lifted himself off of his daughter and stood next to the bed.

Father gazed down at daughter, and suddenly he felt cold.

“We—we can't do this again,” Emma whispered. “I...can't.”

“I know,” Charming said, and his voice echoed in his ears. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't say that. Don't say anything,” Emma croaked, and lifted herself up, leaning on her elbows. 

Charming gazed down at his spent cock, and the boots he was still wearing despite his nudity. Emma rose from the bed, and slowly walked out of the room.


End file.
